


Metamorphosis

by Deathista



Series: What lies beneath [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathista/pseuds/Deathista
Summary: Sequel to ChrysalisFormer Agent Novea Hyllus and Jonas Balkar have worked together to help Vector to recover from the destruction of the colony.Vector is finally ready to take his wife out on the dinner date he promised her weeks ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellacadente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacadente/gifts).



> Alternate Universe / wishful thinking
> 
> This is for all the people who commented on Chrysalis! Please feed the fanfic writer comments and kudos if you enjoy it.
> 
> Special Thanks to Stellacadante. This would have never made it this far without her.

“Commander, you have a visitor.” Lana’s voice over the comm sounded wary. 

Nearly hurling the comm against the wall, Novea forced her voice into a calm she didn't feel as she finished putting in her diamond cluster earrings. “Give me ten minutes.” 

“Thank you commander.”

Stepping into her black heels, she checked her makeup one last time as she went to join Vector. Trailing her fingers down his back, she suddenly wished they didn’t have to leave at all. “You look amazing.” His finely tailored suit hugged his elegant form in all the right places. 

“As do you, my love.” 

“I need to stop by the command center on our way out. Lana just advised me we have a visitor.” 

Vector smiled at her, touching her cheek. “It is all right darling, we have time. I made our dinner reservations for seven. I know how things tend to come up.” 

“You are amazing.” Running her hands through his hair, Novea pulled him down for a kiss.

“Mmmm you keep that up, and we’re not going to make it out of the room.” 

“I guess I can wait and have you for dessert.” Novea grinned, picking up her purse on the way out the door.

Leading the way down the corridor, Vector suddenly stopped at the door to Balkar’s quarters. “Oh.. I almost forgot.” With a sly grin, he pressed the chime. Balkar’s door slid open to reveal the man standing in a black suit, carrying a bouquet.

“At least you didn't stand me up this time.” Slapping Vector on the back, he handed Novea the flowers, grinning mischievously.

Shocked, Novea fought to control her expression. She had never seen Balkar dress up for any occasion.. he did clean up very nicely. Staring down at her flowers, she concentrated on the steps to disassemble her rifle until she could look at Jonas without thinking about what was under his suit.

“I did tell you both I would take you out for dinner, if you recall.” 

“A date with two gorgeous people? How could I resist?” Balkar closed the door behind him and fell into step with Vector as they headed to the command center. 

Walking into the room, a familiar form stood next to Lana. 

“Ardun Kothe.” 

“Legate. Good to see you.” Breaking out into a grin, the former jedi walked over to shake her hand. 

Glancing at Lana, she saw her advisor’s hand travel to her forehead as she eyed the commander’s revealing black dress, and the men behind her. “What can I do for you?”

“It is more of what I can do for you. I have been retired from the SIS. I understand you could use a few good people. I have a team of former agents who are currently looking for a... change of scenery. We would like to join the eternal alliance.” 

“We currently have an alliance with the Republic. I am not sure Malcolm would approve of the.. transfer of resources you are proposing.” Eyeing the man, she was surprised at his immediate smile.

“It has already been cleared. I have a communique from Supreme Commander Malcolm himself.” Scanning over the file, she handed it to Lana. 

“Forgive my skepticism, but why would Malcolm want to give us resources?”

“I would speculate that he wants to ensure you realize Theron’s actions do not reflect on the Republic’s alliance with you. I also may have insisted that we owe you.. Jace and I go way back.”

“Your debt was paid a long time ago. You kept your end of the bargain.” 

“Not by a long shot. You have saved countless republic lives, including my son’s. I owe you, and I will do a damn sight more with my life working with you than sitting around fishing.”

Looking into Ardun’s eyes, Novea made a decision. “As long as you and your agents pass Lana’s screening, they are welcome... Thank you.”

“I will let you get back to your evening then.” Looking at Balker for a minute, he finally turned away to start going over a data pad with Lana. 

Smiling affectionately, Novea grabbed her handsome dates by the hand. “I am famished, let’s go have that dinner.” 

 

The restaurant was located at the top of a tower near the main base. While most of the installation was utilitarian and military, a few luxuries had sprung up as people had permanently moved to Odessan. The terrace they were seated at had a breathtaking view of the forest below.

Folding her napkin and placing it next to the crumbs on her plate, Novea studied Jonas as he played with stem of his glass. He had his “spy face” on, that carefully cheerful devil may care attitude was definitely forced. He was also carefully avoiding looking at her. Something was bothering him that hadn’t been there before the meeting with Ardun. 

“I have to admit, I never expected to see Kothe again... You were in the SIS Jonas, did you know him?” 

“I did a few jobs for him, but I was never a part of his team.” Throwing back his drink, Jonas stretched and looked over at Vector. “Thank you for dinner... I should go. It sounds like we will be running background checks for the next week.”

“And miss out on the rest of our date, agent?” Vector grinned and pulled Novea to her feet “The night is barely started!”

 

“Someone is going to dance with me.” Looking at Vector and Jonas as they leaned against the bar, Novea felt the vibrations from the music through her body. Vector looked out of place with his elegance. He should have been standing in a library, or on a pedestal somewhere. Jonas on the other hand looked at home in the dim lighting. 

“I would be happy to oblige my love, however my skills lay elsewhere. Jonas, would you do the honors?” Vector smiled affectionately as he pulled the drink out of Balkar’s hand, moving it to the counter next to the five empty ones that the man had already finished. 

“Dancing with a beautiful woman? I think I can manage that.” Jonas followed her out into the crowd. 

The lighting was so dim on the floor that other than when the strobe effects went off, you could hardly tell who was next to you. Novea smiled at the thought that no one likely even knew she was there. Dancing wildly, she enjoyed watching Jonas move next to her. Stealing a glance back at the well lit bar, she could see Vector smiling and chatting with.. wait.. Aric Jorgan? Interesting. 

As the beat changed, she suddenly felt hands on her hips as Balkar pulled her close, grinding into her from behind to the music. Pressed against him, she could smell the alcohol on his breath as his face nuzzled into her hair, and she could feel his hardness. Ancestors.. Looking over at Vector, she nearly stopped dancing altogether. She had hoped not to see jealousy, had been prepared to leave.. apologize... but the look on his face was.. lust. His eyes devoured them as she moved against Jonas. As his hands moved up to just under her breasts, Vector put his drink down, completely ignoring Jorgan. 

When the song finished, she turned around, only to be swept into a passionate kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away.

“Kriff... I’m sorry.” Letting her go, Jonas quickly walked away into the crowd, lost in seconds.

Walking back over to Vector she was happy to note Aric wasn’t in sight. Novea found herself enveloped in his arms, his hard cock pressed against her as he whispered in her ear. “Why don’t I go find Jonas, and we’ll take him home.” 

Looking up into his eyes, she couldn't pretend she didn’t know exactly what he meant. “I would like that.” Smiling, Vector squeezed her arm, walking off with the grace of a dancer.

Ordering another drink, Novea slowly enjoyed it, her heart pounding in her chest. After awhile her eyes narrowed. She hadn’t seen either man in half an hour. Walking around the dance floor, she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up, her heart nearly stopped. Theron held his finger up to his lips. His hair had been bleached, he had a miralukan tribal cloth on his face, but there was no way she could mistake him for anyone else. 

Sliding her hand into the slit of her dress, she drew the small blaster she kept in a holster on her thigh. As he took her hand and pulled her against the wall, she nearly yelped in surprise as he kissed her. Pressed against his chest, she felt his hands run down her back. He pulled back a moment and whispered in her ear. “I was never here.” before disappearing into the crowd. 

Feeling something scrape against her spine as she moved, she headed towards the nearest restroom and pulled the device out from behind her. The shiny gold plating and circuitry patterns reminded her of the superweapons she had been fighting. Slipping it back into her dress, she returned to the bar to find Vector waiting on her, a disappointed look in his eyes.

“I believe he left. Let’s go home darling.” Vector held her close as they walked back to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

“So what are your plans today my love?” Kissing Vector, Novea combed her hair, tying it back into a tight braid. 

“I believe it is time for some diplomacy. A certain agent of our acquaintance needs to be introduced to the fact that his attentions are not unwelcome.” 

“Mmm well that would be wonderful to come home to. Just remember to take some holos if you start without me. I need to go to Iokath and investigate a lead I came across.”

“Should I accompany you instead then?”

“I’ll be fine, I will be back before dinner.” Straightening her leathers, she finished arming herself, stowing the device Theron had given her in her jacket. 

“Just in case you find Jonas before I do, I want you to know.. you have my full permission to seduce him... again.” Grinning, Vector kissed her forehead. “I will see you tonight.”

 

Tyth. The giant droid stood before her. Her scientists and the republic scientists had all examined it. When her team had managed to defeat it, Theron had stood at her side. He had always been at her side then. Putting her fingers to her lips, she sighed. He had broken their rule.

When Lana had rescued her from carbonite and Vector was gone, she had entertained herself with other men.. often it was just to distract herself from the pain. When she had started spending time with Theron, they had both known.. if they let anything happen, there would be no turning back. They had sworn a vow to remain friends.. good friends, and they would take it no farther. She was fairly certain that kiss hadn’t meant anything, but it bothered her. Kriffing man.

Using a hoverlift to examine the droid carefully, she looked for any interface that looked like it might take the module. Finding nothing, she went over to the console for the throne. It had been sabotaged the last time she had sat on it. Her people had removed the trap and repaired the interface. Examining the seat itself, she found a slot just below the cushion. Sliding the module in, it fit with a loud click. Great.

Remembering the train.. and Theron’s letter, she swore. It came down to this then.. did she trust him? She could sit down and be destroyed.. or she could find an edge against whatever was coming. Looking around the empty room, she remembered all the people that depended on her.. Vector, Jonas, Lana, Doctor Lokin... and Theron. Taking a deep breath, she seated herself on the throne.

Light flew at her face. Suddenly she felt as though she was floating, looking down, she saw herself sitting on the throne. Moving her arm, she saw the shiny metal of the droid. It was incredible. She felt..power. So much power. 

Suddenly she heard a strangled cry. Balkar sprinted across the room, running to the the throne.Extending a hand towards her, he swore as the energy around her body crackled, throwing him backward.

Kriff, she didn’t know to get back.. trying to remain calm, she imagined being in her own body, concentrated on the feeling of breathing. Nothing seemed to be helping. Jonas ran over to the console and powered it down. 

He caught her as she fell off the throne. “What did you think you were doing?” holding her tightly against his chest, He kissed her hair.

Coughing, she struggled to regain her breath. “Investigating a lead.” Pulling the module out of the throne, she stuffed it back in her pocket. “We need to get this to our base.” 

“I need to make sure you’re okay first.” His eyes narrowed as he pulled out a medical scanner.

“The module in my pocket controls Mr. Big, Bad, and Ragey here. We need to get it back to base now.” 

Staring at her in disbelief, he suddenly looked up, realizing that the droid had moved. Putting his arm under her shoulder, he supported her as they traveled until her dizziness passed. 

As their destination neared, Novea broke the silence. “What were you doing out here anyway, Jonas? Did Vector send you?”

“I was processing our new agents when I received an anonymous message with this location and that you were in danger. I grabbed a ship and got here as fast as I could.”

“Thank you.”

“As if I could do anything else.” He muttered under his breath, pulling her up the ramp to her ship.

“You could have sent someone else...or a message.”

Turning to face her, he put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. “No. Actually I couldn't. Even if I didn’t care about both you and Vector, I owe you far too much. I can never make up for what I have done to you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Jonas. I promise, your kisses just aren’t that bad.” Grinning, she reached up to touch his cheek, only to be surprised when he flinched. 

Settling himself in the co-pilot’s seat, he ran through the pre-flight checks. “Project Legate. Steal the command codes for an Imperial agent that had been brainwashed. Use the agent to further the Republic’s cause. Destroy the agent when they are no longer useful.” Balker’s jaw clenched. “I heard Kothe call you Legate.. it was you.”

“So you heard about that.. it isn’t like I hold a grudge against the Republic.. obviously.” 

“You had your mind violated.. and I am the one who stole the key from the empire.” Looking down, he swallowed. “I can never make up for that.”

“Jonas, I have something very important to tell you.” Novea tucked a finger under his chin, raising his head. “You’re an agent. You did your job. I would have done the same thing... and I forgive you if you feel you need forgiveness.” 

As he stood, his eyes searched her face. “I am going to have to apologize to Vector.”

“For what?”

“For last night.. and this.” Pulling her to him, he kissed her.

Running her fingers over his chest, she pulled his jacket off, starting to unbutton his shirt. “And this?” Novea kissed her way from his neck down to his rock-hard abs. 

Groaning, Jonas pulled her off of him, gripping her wrists. “I can’t... I can't do this to him.” 

“What do you want, Jonas? What do you really want?” Rubbing her thigh against him, she was rewarded with a gasp.

“I kriffing want both of you.. and not just as a one night fling.” Taking a step backward, Balkar released her wrists and leaned against the wall. “I know, it’s a nice dream. Just.. don’t give in to me because we used to have something. Vector deserves better than that.” 

Smiling, Novea picked up her datapad off the console, sending a quick message.

“What are you doing?” 

“Telling Vector to meet us at the ship when it lands.. I really don't want to wait any longer than I have to.” Engaging the hyperdrive, she sat down in her chair, leaning back. “Besides.. you do need to apologize to him, he was terribly disappointed that we didn’t get to take you home last night.”

Novea had seen Jonas in many states before, but had never seen Jonas look shocked.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why would I lie about it? We both know that you couldn't really resist me if I tried, yet, here I sit, content to wait.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jonas watched her.

“Besides" she continued. “You and Vector should have a chance to work things out while I deal with this.” Removing the module from her pocket, Novea examined it again. If the threat of the super weapon didn’t get the Imperials ready to negotiate, she wasn’t sure what would.


	3. Chapter 3

“Moving on, our outpost on Oricon was wiped out last night...no warning, no alarms. All of our people just..vanished.” Lana pushed her hair away from her face, looking exhausted.

“I take it you have a team investigating?” Novea’s fingers tapped against the table as she considered the situation. 

“Of course. There has been nothing from our agents in the Imperial forces to indicate that the attack originated there.”

“Likely the traitor then. I will go over the data in the morning. For now though, I think we all need to get some sleep.” The meeting had lasted for many hours. Lana had demanded her attention from the moment her foot hit the ground. Vector and Jonas had gone off to talk.. hopefully they hadn’t waited up for her. 

“Agreed.” Lana put a hand on her arm as she left. “Commander.. be careful.”

“I do my best” Smiling assuredly, Novea walked back to her quarters. The sight when she opened the door made her smile. A trail of clothes lead from the door across the large room to the bed.

Walking quietly over, she found Jonas had one arm thrown across Vector’s chest, while the rest of his body sprawled across the bed. She had forgotten how much room that man could take up when asleep. 

Pulling off her clothes, she walked over and unlocked her gear storage room. A wall full of racks held blasters, knives, drugs, poisons, explosives, lockpicks, and disguises. A large vanity with a mirror dominated the other side. Putting away her current assorted armaments, she caught sight of a flash of red at the back of her clothes rack. Carefully grabbing a scanner, she ran a quick check, no explosives detected. Pushing her assorted wardrobe out of the way, she revealed a familiar red and black article.

Staring at it blindly a moment, she turned and locked the door behind her. Taking it off the rack with unsteady hands, she examined it. A paper was in the pocket with the words “be ready". Folding it carefully, she opened a hidden cabinet in the wall and placed it in the bottom. One thing was for certain, Theron always came back for that jacket.

 

“Good morning beautiful.” Feeling soft kisses on her shoulder blade, Novea turned over to be immediately pulled into Jonas’s arms. 

“I see that Vector managed to convince you of his.. authenticity.”

“Oh yes.” 

“Where is he" Looking around the room, she noted the clothes had been cleaned off the floor. 

“He felt guilty that he fell asleep. we did try to wait up for you.. he went off to get us breakfast.” 

“So, how guilty did he look.. I do not want him to feel bad, I’m not the jealous type.” 

“Well, from the look on his face, I’d say I should get started on my part of making it up to you.” 

“Oh?....oh...” Rolling her underneath him, Jonas kissed his way down her neck, mouthing at her collarbone before sliding his tongue over her nipple. “What about breakfast?” She gasped as his tongue traced a line down her stomach.

“Oh, I think I already have something to eat. Let’s see how long you can last against me this time, sweetheart.” Burying his face between her thighs, he quickly probed the folds of her flesh with his tongue, finding the perfect spot to make her dig her fingers into his hair. 

She had forgotten how very good he was at this. In a matter of minutes she was at the verge of losing control. Writhing under his touch, she was unable to stop herself from making small, needy sounds.

Pulling away, he hovered above her, moving her hips up and entering her in one fluid motion. Fully hilted, he stopped, staring into her eyes. “I never thought I would be with you again.” Jonas said softly, leaning down to kiss her as he started to move. Kissing and biting at his lips, she ran her nails down his back, remembering how he loved it when she had left him with scratches. 

“Novea...” he thrust into her harder, his breathing ragged. His every movement bringing her closer to the brink.

Unable to hold back any longer, she dug her nails deeply into his back, screaming his name. The white heat of her orgasm ripped through her as she watched his face, drinking in his expressions as he came with her.

Regretfully withdrawing from her body, Jonas moved next to her on the bed, covered in sweat.  
“You know.. I am really glad Theron isn’t around anymore... He bet me a mountain of credits that I couldn’t sleep with you without falling for you.”

Feeling a chill at the mention of Theron’s name, she involuntarily looked over at her gear storage before focusing back on Jonas. “Oh, is that why you climbed in my bed?” 

“In a way.. everyone know it was you and Theron.. You were inseparable. I had no idea you weren’t a couple already till he suggested I ask you out... even then it was hard to work up the nerve.”

“Theron and I were never together.”

“Lucky for me, that man has no sense when.it comes to women.” Sighing happily, he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Good morning, beloved.” Vector smiled broadly as he carried a large bag through the door. 

“Well, there is a first.. I can’t say I have ever been caught in bed with another man’s wife before... and I didn't even get shot at.”

Pretending to throw one of the packages at Jonas, Vector grinned. “Maybe more men should try sleeping with the husband first.”

“Hmm you may be onto something there.” Walking over, Jonas pulled Vector in for a kiss. Joining the men, Novea also kissed Vector lovingly.

“You both need to get dressed.. or we aren’t eating breakfast.. in fact, if you don’t, we aren’t getting anything done at all today. I am supposed to speak with an Imperial ambassador in a few hours.” 

“Alright, shower Jonas?” 

“Oh yes. Sure you don’t want to come, Vector?”

Staring after them for a moment, Vector set the food down and followed them, shedding his clothes as he walked. 

 

Settling in behind the console in her quarters, she stared at the screen. Vector was off meeting with the ambassador. Jonas had volunteered to go through the Oricon data for her with Lana. 

Novea had spent the last hour running advanced scans against Theron’s jacket and her supply room to see if there had been anything that she had missed. Coming up with nothing, she carefully sliced her way into the base’s system to view the security footage. She had committed to trusting Theron, but the last thing she needed was for anyone else to discover that fact and alert the people he was working with.

Of course the footage of the hallway had been erased.. as well as other random areas. It would have simply appeared to be a glitch had she not been looking for it. Smiling, she accessed another system. Whoever it was hadn’t noticed the subroutine that made copies to her personal directory. 

Scanning through the footage, she narrowed her eyes. The person walking down the hallway with a package was wearing a holo disguise. The slight shifting around the edges of the projection wouldn't have been noticed by eye, but the camera was able to detect it. Freezing the frame, she studied it intently.. most people did not use a full projection, only the face, or face and skin tone. A full body version took an incredible amount of power, and was much easier to notice. Suddenly she zoomed in on the frame. That scar on the back of his hand.. she had kissed it just a few hours ago... Jonas. 

A wave at cold flowed through her. Imperial training took over as she assessed the situation. Jonas was unlikely to be an immediate threat. He had ample time to kill her and the means to make it look like an accident. Since she had decided to trust Theron, by extension, Jonas helping Theron was within that realm. 

He was a spy though.. Steepling her fingers, Novea stared at the screen. He admitted he had gotten close to her at Theron’s behest. Was he with her... with them, because of some elaborate plot? Pain tore through her as she tried to focus. Seduction was often part of the job as an agent. When she broke it off with him, he might not have seen an option other than to seduce them both. If that was the case... 

Shaking, she put her head in her hands. She was a professional. She didn’t form attachments....what had she done? Thinking about the way he smiled at her... the way he had helped her care for Vector after the incident with the colony.. the way he had been there for her, even when she had broken things off.. Kriff.. she..... loved him.

She paced the room, thinking. She could pretend everything was ok, let Jonas play his game... but she couldn't lie to Vector about it, or keep this from him. Vector cared for Jonas deeply. She had seen it every day. If their beginning relationship was a lie, he would be crushed. She needed to address this now.

Settling the stage, she sent off a message requesting Jonas meet her in her quarters. When he finally walked through the door she was posed seductively on the bed.. wearing nothing except Theron’s jacket. As the door slid shut behind him, she pressed a button on her datapad, sealing the room and activating sound dampening equipment. 

His face blanched as she stared at him. “Well Jonas.. is this what you wanted? Or is it what Theron wanted?”

“It’s not what you think... please, take that off.”

Arching her back, she stretched.

“Look.. Yes, I delivered it for him. I can’t tell you anything more on that, but I swear, I would never do anything to harm you, or Vector.”

“You will tell me one other thing.. otherwise this jacket becomes my favorite new accessory. I’m sure that would really help your plans.” Novea stated, running her fingers down the collar.

“Not my plan.. but what do you want to know.?” The distress on his face was obvious, his fists clenched at his sides.

“Was seducing me a part of the plan? And if so, was it your idea or Theron’s?”

Sighing, he looked into her eyes. “Yes, Theron asked me to seduce you. No, as far as i know, it wasn't a part of any plan. He told me..... he told me he was falling love with you, and he promised he wouldn’t. He said he needed to see you with another man, or he wouldn't be able to help himself.” crossing the room, he stopped a few feet from the bed. “Theron has pulled in some major favors for me in the past, I owed him.. and it wasn’t like I minded at all.. I didn't think I would fall in love with you.. but I did. That first night.” 

“Really.”

“Yes, really.” Taking the last few steps to the bed, he took her hands. “I also never thought I could be jealous.. But when you left me for Vector, I couldn’t stand it. I admit.. When I befriended him I wanted to find out about the competition... but then I realized he was amazing... and I fell for him too. I will never, ever do anything to hurt you, and I will never give you up.” 

Looking into his eyes, she considered his words carefully. “I love you too, Jonas.” She removed Theron’s jacket and pulled him down into her arms. 

“You.. love me?” Jonas choked out as his arms tightened around her.

“Yes.” Burying her head in his neck, she sighed. “We are both spies.. I can’t ask you to tell me everything, I won’t ask you not to lie. I know how it is. I am going to trust you.. with myself, and with Vector.”

Tears glistening in his eyes, Jonas held her close. “I swear to you, I will always be yours.” 

Smiling, Novea touched his cheek.“If that’s the case, we are going to need a bigger bed. Let’s go see what we can find to surprise Vector with.”

Blinking away his tears, Jonas smiled. “You’d better put some clothes on, or we aren’t going anywhere.” 

“What, like a jacket?” Grinning, she laughed as he tackled her. Whatever was coming, they would all face it together.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping off the shuttle to the planet’s surface, Novea scanned the abandoned camp carefully.

“I suspect that if I was still a joiner, I would be begging you to leave this place.” Vector visibly shivered as he looked at the discolored earth.

“Why do you think I took Lokin with me last time? Do you need to go back to the ship, beloved? I can handle this on my own.” Novea walked over to the nearest computer terminal and started accessing the system.

“Not a chance. I have had to spend far too much time away from you lately. Now that the Empire is busy considering our proposal, I fully intend to.spend every moment I can in your presence.” Vector smiled.

“I always welcome your company.” After disabling the failsafe, she pulled open the cabinet below the screen, using a torch to peer inside. “Could you have Torian’s team double check the perimeter? This is not the kind of world that I want to get surprised on.”

“I will be happy to. Oh, one thing first, Jonas asked me to pass you a message when we got here.” 

“Oh?”

Kissing Novea gently on the lips, he handed her a folded note. “There we are, both parts delivered.”

“What is this?” Unfolding the paper she looked at Vector.

“I didn’t check as it wasn’t for me, darling. Given your mutual occupation, I assumed if it wasn't private, he would have just told me.” Vector smiled, waving as he left to find Torian.

The note contained a set of coordinates, and a message in handwriting that matched the note in the jacket. “Come alone, and make it convincing.” What? Sliding the note into a pocket, she pulled the coordinates on her datapad. It wasn’t terribly far away. She took her time to finish her inspection of the system before pulling out her holo. She called Vector. 

“I need to investigate something, stay with Torian until I get back.”

“Be careful, love.”

“I always try.” 

Closing the connection, she enabled her stealth generator. It would only be a fifteen minute walk on foot, and if Theron was waiting, she didn't want to attract any attention. The jagged ridge she followed finally lead her into a small clearing. The figure waiting for her was cloaked head to toe, a golden mask covering his face. After pulling out her vibroblade, she positioned herself behind him, holding the point to his throat.

“Is that any way to treat the man who loves you?” Theron ignored the blade and pulled off his mask. His face looked exhausted, his eyes haunted. As she lowered her knife, he pulled her into his arms, his mouth claiming hers hungrily as his hands roamed her body. 

Make it look good, huh? With an internal sigh, she devoured his mouth with her own. Dropping the blade, she slid her hands into his robe, covertly searching him as she feigned passion. He picked her up, pressing her against the rock face as his hands wandered places they really shouldn't have been. 

Breaking off the kiss with a gasp, His body digging into hers indicated that not all of his desire was feigned. “The masters have promised we can be together again soon. Just keep doing your part, my love.” 

“I will do everything in my power to ensure that day comes.” Novea glanced round the clearing casually, trying to figure out who or what was watching.

“I will meet you again as soon as I can. For the Order.”

“For the Order.” Novea pulled away, putting a wistful look on her face. 

She made her way back to the camp, returning to the terminal. She was going to have to wait and see what, if anything Theron had left on her person.There was no way she was stripping naked on Oricon.Vector and Torian leaned against the computer, sharing a worried expression.

“It was nothing. Whoever orchestrated this either has the best clean up crew in the galaxy, or everyone went willingly.” She pushed her hair back. 

“What was our team doing out here?” Vector asked curiously.

“Research and development, there are chemicals here left over from the Dread Masters that could possibly be turned to a less harmful use.” Novea lead the way back toward the ship. “Some of the scientists wanted to look into weaponizing it, but I wasn’t willing to go to those lengths.”

“Maybe someone else was.” Torian commented.

“It is possible that Theron wasn’t the only traitor. It could be that the people that asked to get transferred here were a part of the plot.” Vector mused, “Either way, we should get back and allow Lana to tell us that she was right, and that we didn’t find anything more than her team did.”

Walking through the camp back towards the ship, Novea called a sudden halt. “Do you smell that?” 

“Smell what?

She pulled out her scanner and input some parameters. Leading the way to a glass vial half-buried in the mud, she motioned the others back. “IX serum.” A cold chill ran through her as she remembered being trapped in her own mind, controlled by a keyword, not even able to tell anyone what was wrong. 

The look on Vector’s face was equally stricken. “I thought we had destroyed all known quantities, as well as the formula.”

“Apparently not.” Theron’s behavior suddenly had a possible explanation, and the thought was terrifying. Opening her pack, she grabbed a water bottle and emptied it, placing the vial inside.

“When we get back to base, we need to get every scientist we have to start working on a treatment for exposure. Maybe the Zakuulans have something. All of the medics need to start scanning our people to ensure no one has been exposed.” Running up the ramp, Novea started the preflight checks. Hopefully her people wouldn't have been exposed.. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

“You are correct in your assessment that this is IX serum, Commander, though it has some sort of additive that I have yet to be able to identify.” 

“Wonderful.”

“Unfortunately even with the advances since you were exposed to it, we still do not have a way to effectively tell if someone has been conditioned using it. The chemicals break down too quickly.” Lokin drummed his fingers on the console as he continued. “Our best course of action would be to work on both a treatment, and a preventative measure.”

“If we can’t tell if someone has been exposed, how exactly are we going to test a treatment?”

“You brought us back a sample. There is more than enough to program a volunteer and run some diagnostics on a fresh subject.” 

“You are not treating any of our people with that.”

“I know you have personal reasons to be adverse to the idea, but you must consider what is at stake here commander.” Lokin’s face was grave. “There is no way of telling if, or how many of our people have already been conditioned. We do not have a choice.”

Novea sighed and pushed her hair back from her face. “Give it to me.”

“Commander..”

“I have been through this once before. I know what to expect.”

“In that case, I will go prepare the equipment.” Lokin started to walk away until Novea caught his arm, stopping him.

“You can give me sensors to take with me, but I won’t have anyone nearby when I do it. No offense, but I will program myself not to accept any commands. Then you can run whatever tests you need to.”

“I understand, Commander.”

“Good, no one needs to know about this. The Alliance would fall apart if this became common knowledge. Come up with a good cover for what we are working on.” 

Lokin appeared amused . “And here I was about to tell the entire science division.”

“Sorry, it’s been a long day. I will require the following supplies.”

He raised an eyebrow at her request, but carefully packed a bag. Taking the secured container he provided to carry the drug, she shouldered it and headed for the door.

It had been many years since she had been rebuilt by the mother machine. Back then, she had the help of Watcher X to break the mental bonds. The memories were still sharp. She had nearly died then... worse, she had almost lost herself to madness. The IX serum caused brain damage. She would need to leave instructions with Lana in case Lokin couldn't find a cure for the effects.

There was no way she could tell anyone what she was planning. If this was some plot to make her unable to trust her own people... it had succeeded. Heading to her chambers, she felt a pang at the worry on Jonas’s face as she walked in the door.

“Hello sweetheart.” Jonas walked over, engulfing her in his arms. 

She nuzzled into his shoulder as she forced her body to relax. “Hello my love.” 

“Vector told me what you found. He was called away by Lana for a debrief.”

“I trust I don’t have to tell you to keep that to yourself.” Novea casually started undressing, examining her clothing carefully as she disrobed.

“Vector said you disappeared for awhile. Did you find what you were looking for?” 

“You could say that.” Pausing to run a scan for listening devices, she continued. “I can say I didn’t expect to find myself making out with Theron on Oricon.”

The look on Jonas’s face bordered between angry and sick. “You did what?” 

“Did you even read the note you had Vector give me?” She fished the crumpled note out of her pocket, handing it to him.

“No. I didn't... oh.” Jonas looked furious as he crumbled the note into a ball in his fist. “If I see him again, I am going to punch him in the face.” 

“Why, Jonas Balkar.. are you jealous?” 

Pushing her back against the wall, he kissed her, biting her lip. His fingers dug into her hips as he pressed against her. “Yes,” he growled against her mouth.

“I thought you were a professional.” The taunting words were belied by her gentle kiss.

“Tell me you didn’t sleep with him.” His eyes were serious as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“I didn’t.”

The tension in his body faded as he drew a deep breath. “I am a professional, just not when it comes to you.”

“Well Mister professional, help me figure out if he planted something on me, because otherwise that side trip doesn't make any sense.” Pulling off her leather pants and panties, she turned to place them on the pile of gear to be inspected.

Jonas’s fingers gently touched the curve of her ass, peeling away a film. A thin data chip clung to the inside. Placing it carefully on the table, he pulled her roughly against his body, possessively running his hands over her breasts.

“I am going to fuck you on this table, right here, right now. Any objections?” He growled into her ear, his fingers reaching down to caress her clit.

“None.” Novea breathed as he pushed her down onto the table. She felt his fingers caress her ass, then trail down her thighs as he knelt behind her. A swipe of his tongue teased along her slit before probing her depths, making her gasp.

“I love the way you taste.” As his tongue flicked between her clit and plunging inside of her, she clutched at the table, gasping. 

“Jonas...” 

Replacing his tongue with his fingers, he stood. “Tell me what you want the most right now,” he demanded, the sound of his zipper opening teasing her before his hand pressed down on her lower back, holding her in place as his fingers drove into her harder.

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“Ask me,” He pulled his fingers out to press the tip of his cock teasingly against her wetness.

“Jonas... please.. “ 

His slammed into her almost painfully, his fingers digging into her hips as he moaned her name. Holding still a moment, he gathered himself before suddenly bursting into motion, his cock filling her, hilting at just the perfect angle to make her swear and shriek with every thrust. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head around gently until he could look into her eyes. 

Suddenly the door slid open as Vector walked in, his face surprised as Jonas’s eyes snapped to meet his gaze. A feral smile curved Jonas’s lips as he thrust even harder, his hands reaching down to pull her hips to his. 

Novea’s eyes were shut as she heard Vector’s gasp. Pushing herself up on the table to look around, she felt Jonas reach up to play with her nipples. It was too much, screaming Jonas’s name she came, the spasms of her body taking Jonas with her as he flooded her, swearing and moaning incoherently.

“Tsk Tsk.. whatever am I going to do with the two of you..” Vector smiled as he walked over to kiss Jonas, a low groan escaping him as he tasted Novea on Balkar’s lips. 

“I’m sorry love, I really needed that.” Jonas sighed, withdrawing from Novea regretfully. 

“Oh, I think I can make it up to him.” Stretching, Novea stood for a moment before dropping to her knees before Vector. She looked up into his green eyes, a wanton smile on her face as she unzipped his pants, freeing him to immediately take him into her mouth.

“Oh kriff, darling.” Threading his fingers through her hair, he gasped as she gripped his hips, moving him deeper. Looking up at him she pulled off slightly, encouraging him to thrust with her hands on his ass.

“Really?” he breathed, thrusting slightly. 

With an appreciative hum, she relaxed her throat, moaning around him as he rocked his hips gently. She could feel him holding back as he thrust into her mouth. Digging her nails into him, she pulled him forward suddenly, demonstrating that he did not need to be gentle as his girth filled her throat.

Vector groaned loudly and started moving faster, the expression on his face softening as gazed into her eyes. Reaching up with a hand, she caressed and gently squeezed his testicles.

“Darling, I’m... “ He tried to pull away from her. 

Digging her hands firmly into his ass, she swallowed his seed as he shouted, his knees nearly buckling as his fists balled in her hair.

“Wow.” Jonas sighed. “I would love a personal demonstration of that another time.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Novea grinned. “Now how about you boys go get us some dinner while I finish up some work.” 

“I think we can manage that, darling.” Jonas shot a look at the data card on the table before straightening his clothes with a groan. 

As Novea watched the men depart, the smile dropped off her face as though it had never existed. Carefully placing the IX in the safe that even Vector did not know about, she popped the data card into an offline reader. Schematics appeared on the screen. Buildings, entrances, exits, security system information all flew past as she scrolled through, looking for anything that would give her a location. As she reached the end, she nearly threw the datapad as she realized she had missed the biggest and most disturbing clue. Everything was in her tongue, not basic, but Cheunh. 

Running through the information one more time, she couldn't pinpoint an area, but worked to memorize the Intel before stowing it in the safe with the serum. Theron wouldn't have sent it if it wasn’t important. Finally curling up on the bed, Novea stared out the window, feeling more alone than she had since she left home.


	6. Chapter 6

The background hum of the medical equipment seemed extremely loud in the otherwise quiet area. As she looked around the hideout she would be living in for awhile, she sighed. The seaside villa had once been her favorite place to escape to. It just felt empty now, instead of peaceful. 

The sensors were all in place, the samples and scans Lokin had requested she run pre-injection were completed and stored. More importantly, the modules she had removed from the Mother machine on Belsavis were still hidden in her ship. 

The hardest part so far had been convincing her men that she would have to be gone for a week. Her excuse of deep cover and a contact deep in imperial territory had irritated them both. Jonas had wanted to come as backup. Vector had offered to come to help with any diplomacy. Hopefully they were both occupied with each other. The last thing that she needed was for them to find out what she was up to.

After opening the blinds of her windows, she walked over to her vanity. She pulled out a luminescent blue vial from the case Lokin had provided her. Filling a syringe with the appropriate dosage, she carefully used a mirror to guide the needle into her neck, injecting the solution slowly. Three days before the second phase of her plan could begin. Plenty of time to refresh the security measures on this hideout while she waited.

 

Novea set her brush down on the edge of her easel. The portrait of Vector was coming along nicely. Tapping her datapad to acknowledge the security alert, she pulled up the camera system. Her eyes narrowed. Whoever had tripped the alarm was using a stealth generator. So.. the IX serum had been a trap. Time to see who she was dealing with. Disabling the security system and removing the alert from memory, she returned to her seat. Her personal holocom sat on a bench nearby, set to record. The whoosh of the door opening signaled her to scramble for her blaster.

“Don’t, sweetheart.” The blaster trained at her shook slightly as Jonas’s blue eyes bored into hers. “Thesh protocol, phase one. New keyword, Insomnialis.”

Stiffening slightly, Novea responded, “Keyword accepted, Thesh protocol engaged.” 

Pulling out a datapad, Jonas went through a list of commands. Novea held herself completely still, answering as required. The commands were mostly what she had expected after reading through her files on her initial programming, laying the foundations, ensuring that she wouldn't be able to speak of her conditioning. She could see his hands tremble on the datapad as he spoke. His voice was hoarse and sounded ragged. Finally shutting off the datapad, he met her expressionless gaze. 

“I am so sorry my love.. I won’t erase your memory, and the serum has an additive that will protect you from the damage you suffered last time.” Jonas ran his fingers through his hair. “You don’t deserve this, and I deserve whatever retribution you give me after this is over, but this is for the sake of the Galaxy. Keyword Insomnialis. You will interact with myself and others as you have been.” 

“Command accepted.”

“I swear I will free you from this as soon as I can.” Jonas walked over and ran his hand down her hair, resting it against her cheek a moment. Nuzzling into his hand, she trained her features into a loving expression.

Choking on tears, he turned away. “Keyword Insomnialis, Finish whatever you were going to do here and return to the base after the week has passed. I love you, Novea.” 

“Command accepted.”

Waiting on Jonas to have to leave the villa, Novea sat in silence, the rage and pain leaving her light-headed as she studied the portrait of Vector. She flicked the security system back on, verifying that Jonas had left before walking back to the vanity. 

Opening the case Lokin had provided, she lifted out the contents, revealing a glowing blue vial from a compartment that was hidden in the side. Filling a new syringe, she carefully injected it, feeling the odd dizziness and burn that she had not received from the fake serum she had injected days ago. Throwing the needle against the wall, she clung to the edge of control, wanting nothing more than to destroy everything in the room. This would be the hardest challenge she had ever faced, but if she could convince Jonas she was truly under his control, maybe she could get to the bottom of all of this before it was too late.

\---


	7. Chapter 7

“Well Commander, you did an excellent job collecting data. Let’s get you into the medbay for some further testing.” 

“Let’s make this fast.” Novea followed him to the testing station. She pulled up the messages on her comm as the machinery hummed around her.

“Are you worried your men will discover what you are up to?” Lokin asked idly as he took a blood sample.

“Let’s just say there were complications, and discretion is required.” 

Giving her a sharp look, Lokin pressed another sequence on the console, sending a startling green light around her body. “I see. What can I do to assist Commander?”

“You have enough to worry about with this. I have dealt with complications before, this will be no different.”

“Your vital signs say otherwise commander. Might I recommend some Xaarvian to help your focus? It should not interfere with our research, and calms the nerves.” 

“That would be most helpful, doctor.”

As she pulled her jacket back on, Novea’s comm chirped. Stepping away from the table, she positioned herself against a blank wall and verified the location feature was disabled before answering.

“Darling, your ship is here, yet no one has seen you, is something wrong?” Vector’s worried expression relaxed slightly as she smiled.

“No sweetheart. I just wanted to surprise you, I needed to drop off a few reports, I am on my way home now.” 

“Good. Jonas and I have a surprise for you. I will see you soon my love.” 

Novea’s teeth clenched as her hands slammed the comm shut. Shoving it back into her pocket, she turned to find Lokin standing ready with a package and a needle. 

“No more than twenty units a day, two weeks maximum.” 

The slight prick of the needle was nearly unnoticeable as she stowed the small bundle in her jacket. “Thank you.”

“Commander, we will get through this. Remember that my talents as a fixer are also at your disposal, should you need anything.. unpleasant handled.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

 

Novea could feel the unnatural calm that flowed through her as she approached her quarters. Lokin was right, this would be quite helpful. As the door slid open, she looked in surprise. The room had been rearranged, there was a new dresser against the far wall next to Vector’s. The small table had been replaced with a much larger one.

“Surprise darling.” Vector kissed her gently, caressing her cheek as he pulled away. “Since Jonas was spending every night with us anyway, I had him move in with us... I do hope you approve?”

“That is wonderful darling.” Burying her face in his neck, she pulled the feeling of the drug around her like a blanket. 

“I’m glad you said that.” Walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, Jonas grinned roguishly as he walked to them. 

The sight of his smooth muscles, his hair tousled and damp sent ripples of both lust and rage through her. Pushing them to the background, she re-focused. This was a job now, and she was a professional. 

“Good to see you, my love.” As she pressed her lips to his, she felt the tension in his body as he wrapped her in his arms.

“As much as I would like to show you exactly how much we have missed you, Ardun Kothe left a message that he needed to speak with you urgently when you arrived. Also Lana has been tearing the base apart looking for you all morning.”

“I will accompany you, my darling.” Vector smiled and threaded his fingers through hers. 

“I will catch up with you both in a bit, I have some work to do.” Jonas kissed Vector and ran his hand down her back before walking off to the closet.

As they walked down the hallway, Vector sighed, running his fingers over hers. “I haven't had enough time with you lately. I understand why, but I wish we could just get away from it all.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Well, three now.” Vector smiled. “Do you remember when we were on Voss, and you purchased that house on the outskirts of town?”

“Of course, we were married there.”

“And the day after, you married another man as well.”

“Part of the job.. it didn't mean anything to me.”

“But Jonas means something to both of us, yes?” Vector’s voice was pure, sweet diplomacy. 

“Of course he does, but we have only been together a short time. We wouldn't want to scare him off, now would we?” Entering the command center was a relief, as they fell silent to approach Ardun.

“Commander, if you would follow me please.” As they walked through the door to the small briefing room, Ardun raised an eyebrow at Vector, then shrugged. 

“What can I do for you?

“Legate, we have a situation. I received credible intelligence that nearly half of our people have been treated with neurological conditioning, similar to what was used on you when we met... and from what I was told, it is specifically the former Imperials that have been targeted.”

“how reliable is this source?”

“He has never steered me wrong in the past.”

“How could this have happened?” Novea clutched the table, steadying herself.

“Your guess is as good as mine, but we need to find a way to counteract it, and fast. I have my best people working on getting more information, and Lana does as well.”

“I take it Lana informed you of what I found on Oricon?”

“Yes, and I don't blame you for withholding that information before.” Ardun sighed and shifted his weight. “I won’t lie, the situation is grim. Any time now the enemy could tear the alliance apart, but they haven't. We need to find out why.”

“I will keep working every angle I can find.”

“I know you will, Legate.”

As they left, Vector gave Novea a troubled look. “What exactly were you off investigating this past week?”

“I had a contact that informed me that components were being produced on Quesh again, it didn’t pan out.”

“I can’t bear the thought of you going through that again.” Vector pulled her out of the path of traffic and kissed her forehead. “I know you will do whatever is necessary to stop this, and I want you to know I will be here for you, whatever you have to do.”

“I love you, Vector.”

“I love you too.” Tracing an elegant finger down her cheekbone, he sighed. “Jonas loves you too, you know. He was a wreck while you were gone. He was starting to rival Agent Shan for being a workaholic.”

“I know, and I am not against making this a permanent arrangement.” Novea choked down her emotions as she looked into Vector’s eyes.

“I want this to last. I have never been so happy. Not even with the colony. How about You, me, and Jonas slip off for a wedding sometime soon.”

“Wouldn't we have to ask him first?” Novea gave a lighthearted laugh as she cursed inwardly. “Oh Lana!” raising her hand, she grabbed Vector and walked over to her advisor.

“Where have you been? Nevermind, come with me.” Lana demanded. Jabbing several menus on the console, a message started playing on the screen.

“Greetings, Sister. I hope this message finds you well. I would like to come pay my respects in person. Madam Beniko has advised me of some areas where we may find mutual benefit. I will arrive tomorrow morning. Please send word if we need to postpone this engagement to a further date.”

“Aristocra Saganu.”

“Is an hour away, you need to prepare for a formal meeting.”

“I am of his clan, so it won't be as bad as you would think.”

“You are related to the Aristocra?” Vector sounded shocked.

“I am an adoptee of his house.” A memory rolled through her. The feeling of Saganau’s lips on hers. He had smelled like home.

“Well that should prove useful in negotiation.” Vector’s slightly disturbed tone pulled her back to the present.

“I couldn't negotiate without my husband at my side.” 

“Good.” Putting his arm around Novea, Vector ignored Lana’s eyeroll.

“We will go change into a more formal outfit and meet you at the landing zone, Lana.”

 

Standing in the bright sunlight, Novea felt the light fabric of her dress flutter against her legs. The traditional white and gold garment was belted tightly under her breasts, a pattern of Csilla ivy along the hem. The look on Vector’s face had promised volumes as they had left their quarters. Jonas had yet to appear, which made things easier.

“Well hello there sweetheart.” Appearing as though summoned, Jonas stepped onto the platform, his crisp white shirt and black pants displaying his form to his advantage.

“Hello love.”

“You look incredible.” The wistful expression on his face vanished as Vector turned to face him. 

“Doesn't she though?”

“Stop it you two, the shuttle is landing.” Lana hissed as she took a more formal posture beside Novea.

The ramp extended from the shuttle, revealing the noble form she remembered from Hoth.

“It is good to see you again, Aristocra.” Smiling, she extended her hand. 

“You are more beautiful than I remembered.” Planting a kiss on her palm, he smiled.

“May I present Lana Beniko, my chief advisor, Vector Hyllus, my husband, and Jonas Balkar, my lover.”

“Ah, I see, our clan grows.” With a slightly sad smile, he continued. “The traitor you are searching for is currently living on planet Corero, trading alliance secrets with Syndic Zenta. If a small strike team were to go in and take care of the problem, the ascendency will look the other way.”

“I will have a strike team ready within the hour. Let’s bring Theron home.” Novea stated firmly.

“I will see you then.” Running his fingers lightly over hers, the Aristocra bowed deeply, turning to head back into his ship.

Bowing slightly, she strode purposefully back into the base.

“That was an interesting introduction.” Jonas commented. 

“The Aristocra and I had a brief flirtation on Hoth. I thought it wise to make it clear that I was unavailable.”

“I thought he had adopted you into his clan?” 

“To him, I was Cypher Nine. I gave up my house and identity when I became an agent. His adoption gave me a certain rank in our society, without having to take up the mantle of what I was before.” Novea unlocked her gear storage and started pulling out an assortment of items. 

“Your name isn’t Novea?” Jonas looked surprised, 

“It is now.” Stripping down and pulling on her leathers, she stowed an arsenal on her body.

“May I ask what it was?” 

“I would prefer not to speak of it now, I have a mission to focus on.”

Vector gave her a searching look. “I never thought to ask. I would also like to know your true name someday.” 

With an exasperated sigh, Novea finished dressing. “Talindra. I was born with the name Talindra. Can we focus now please?” 

“Why would the Aristocra bring this information to us?” Balkar mused as he settled his blasters around his hips.

“Whatever Zenta does is not in the best interests of the Ascendency.” Giving the men a quick glance, she sighed internally. “You should both stay here. There are enough Chiss in the base to assemble a strike force that won’t stand out.”

“There are enough stealth generators on the base that our appearance shouldn't be a problem,” Jonas countered.

“I don’t want you getting hurt.” Novea reached up and caressed Jonas’s face, noting the look of pain that flashed across it at her touch. 

Vector ran his hand down her arm. “We won’t be, we will be with you, where we belong. Is something wrong, darling?” Vector kissed her forehead.

“No, I just don’t like thinking about my past, and Corero is one of the last places in the galaxy I would like to be.”

“We will be there with you.” Jonas said, his voice artificially bright. “Vector, could you go get us some stealth fields from the arsenal? I need a moment to talk spy business with our love here.”

“I will meet you both at the ship then.” 

Novea smiled at Jonas as the door shut. “What can I do for you my love?” Keeping the anger out of her voice was getting easier with time and distraction.

“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling now.” Jonas ran his fingers through his hair, pacing the room. “Please, trust me. I promise you, it won't be much longer, then I will submit myself to whatever you wish. I will even leave if you want me to. Just please, please... know that I love you more than life itself.”

Keeping a pleasant smile on her face, she stared into his eyes. “Of course my love.”

Reaching to run his fingers down her cheek, he sighed. “Let’s go get this over with, shall we? Theron has a lot to answer for.”

“Whatever you say, my love.”


	8. Chapter 8

“These are the plans we have for the complex that Theron Shan has been hiding in.” The Aristocra held out a standard-issue imperial data card. “If you would be so kind.”

Novea pulled up the data on her ship’s holocom, shocked as she saw the symbol at the top. “Do you realize what this means, Aristocra? This is not a standard extraction mission. This is facility belonging to the largest stakeholder in organized crime in the Ascendency.”

“I have seen your work firsthand, Novea Hyllus. You defeated the Emperor of the Eternal Empire. I am certain you and your people are more than skilled enough to handle Syndic Zenta and his people.” The smile on Saganau’s face could have melted ice.

As she looked at the plans for the building, Novea narrowed her eyes. They looked familiar.. the plans that Theron had planted on her. These were a much less detailed version. “New plan. Aristocra, do you have an office where my team can stay while I go scout out the situation?” 

“Of course.” 

“Good.” Novea folded her arms and looked around the room. “Before I hear any objections, let me say this. These people are extremely skillful, crafty, and deadly. They supply most of the assassins, mercenaries, drugs, and slaves in the Ascendency. They are more ruthless than the Hutts. Out of everyone in this room, I am the only one qualified to infiltrate the compound and come up with a way to extract Theron. This is non-negotiable.”

The shocked looks around the room were almost universal.

Lana broke the silence first. “Commander, with all respect, you are the least expendable of all of the people here.” 

“No Lana, I am the most likely to succeed. Here, you walk through this door, what security features would you expect to encounter?”

“It appears to be a fairly conveniently placed entrance, maybe a guard or two, security cameras.”

“You die. DNA scanners detect that you are not a member of the Eight and are unescorted. You do not have a synchronized, embedded tag implanted. You either get incinerated by a laser turret, or you are captured and tortured for information before they kill you.” 

Aristocra Saganu gave Novea a surprised look. “I never realized the extent to which I enriched our house.”

“If they have DNA scanners, wouldn't they be able to identify you? I am guessing that would be a problem from what you are saying.” Jonas had his “spy face" on in full force, his expression unreadable.

“If I went through them, yes. I am a professional darling. Trust me when I say I can find us a way in.” 

Novea’s slightly chilly tone caused Jonas to cross his arms and assume a sheepish smile. “You can’t blame me for worrying about you.”

“Aristocra, I will draw up a list of supplies I will require, would you please see to having them obtained when we land?” 

Saganu bowed deeply. “It will be my privilege.”

As everyone started talking amongst themselves, Novea left the room to walk down the hall to her quarters. Opening her locked travel case, Novea pulled out a fresh needle and quickly injected herself, feeling the artificial calm flow into her in a wave. 

“What are you doing, darling?” Vector’s deft fingers plucked the vial from her grip, examining the clear liquid closely.

“Doctor Lokin provided me with something to calm my nerves. With everything that has been happening lately, I have needed it.” Novea smiled.

Vector pulled her around to face him, a concerned look in his eyes. “The DNA scanners wouldn't be a problem if you went through them, would they.”

“How did you guess?” An ironic smile curved Novea’s lips as she disposed of the syringe.

“You were a member of one of those houses.”

“I was an assassin for one of those houses. I was eighteenth in the line of succession back then.”

Vector inhaled sharply. “This shouldn't surprise me, but it does. How did you end up in service to the Empire?”

“My father owed the old keeper a debt of honor. My services were given to the Empire to satisfy that debt.”

“So the Empire does business with Chiss crimelords?” Jonas’s voice came from the doorway.

“Of course. When you need a professional, you deal with professionals. The Eight houses contain some of the best in the galaxy. After all, have you ever heard of a Chiss assassin? Likely not, you only hear of their targets dying, usually in ways that are expected. A stray blaster shot in a riot, an illness, a sudden organ failure.”

Vector wrapped his arms around Novea, pulling her into a tight hug. “Why did you never tell me?”

“Because that knowledge is dangerous. It is just more dangerous now for you not to know what we are dealing with.” Novea sighed, breathing in his scent. She felt Jonas press against her back as he buried his face in her hair.

“You will be careful sweetheart? I can’t bear the thought of losing you.” Jonas’s voice sounded as though it was on the verge of tears.

“I am always careful.” Forcing a smile, she pulled away from both men. “After all, I have you to come home to, don’t I?” 

 

The air was slightly biting as Novea slid through the crowded streets. Dressed like any other average businesswoman, she made her way to the market near the target location. Purchasing a small sticky bun from a vendor, she walked over to lean against a wall, devouring the treat quickly, as though on a lunch break, before setting off at a brisk pace down the alley behind her.

Running her fingers over the smooth metal in her pocket, she felt a grim satisfaction. She had a way to truly find out what Theron was really up to. Vector would not like it, but would accept it as necessary. Jonas would be hurt and furious. Somehow the thought pained her even though he deserved it.

There. After a careful scan of her surroundings, Novea opened a cellar door, descending quickly into the darkness below. The schematic Theron had given her had specifically highlighted this route. Now that she knew what it was for, the diagrams made much more sense.

The good thing was, in a facility this size, the appearance of an extra office worker who could pass the scattered DNA tests wouldn't cause anyone to bat an eye. The nights she had spent memorizing the information were paying off, as she made her way to the room that had contained a marker that was the same color as Theron’s jacket. 

The hallway she entered was obviously residential quarters. Luckily for her, there wasn’t anyone nearby. Pressing the com switch on the wall, she smoothed her hair back and adjusted her skirt. The door slid open, a blaster trained at her torso was followed by Theron’s suspicious visage.

“Is that any way to treat a friend?” Novea said softly, giving him a grin.

“You couldn't stay away, could you.” Stowing his blaster, he pulled her into the room. As he gave her a signal that they were monitored, he pressed her up against the wall. His hands tangled in her hair as he stared into her eyes. “I have missed you, so much.”

“Oh really? I brought you something special. Do you want to help me try this out?” Pulling him over to the bed, Novea reached into a pocket of her jacket, pulling out a gree-designed temporary mind link device. 

Theron’s eyes lit up as he licked his lips. “I think I can manage that.” 

Pressing the device to her forehead, Novea keyed in the activation sequence, handing it to Theron. He repeated the action, a tight blue beam flashed between them and the device, forming a quick triangle before disappearing. 

As the first phase of the connection started, she could feel Theron’s fingers as he pulled off her jacket and started unzipping her dress. He kissed her delicately on the shoulder as the silky cloth fell away. “Are you sure you want this?” 

His breath tickled over her flesh as she ran her hands over the shaved skin on the sides of his head. Novea had to repress a momentary urge to giggle at how it looked. Looking up into his eyes, she saw the question was serious. As she opened her mouth to respond, the second phase of the device began, leaving her awash in a flood of emotions. 

Clutching Theron tightly, she paused. A wave of lust rolled through her, almost making her knees buckle, followed by guilt, fear, desire, and love. The emotions twisted together in a complicated knot inside the man next to her. “Oh..” 

A low cry was torn from Theron’s throat. Tilting her face up to look into her eyes, his voice was hoarse. “You love me.”

“I tried not to.” Novea whispered in reply. 

“I did too.” Leaning forward, his lips touched hers gently at first, then rougher as passion raged through both of them.

Wrestling his jacket off his shoulders, Novea pulled his shirt over his head, exposing the skin of his chest. His fingers deftly removed her bra, delicately tracing over the exposed skin as he moved. Climbing onto the bed, Novea grabbed Theron’s waistband, pulling. All she wanted was him inside of her.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Theron shed his clothes until he was as nude as she was. Sitting next to her, he leaned over and slowly ran his tongue over her nipple, groaning deep in his throat. Taking the raised flesh gently between his teeth, he flicked his tongue over it. 

“I can’t... I need to stop... I can’t do this to her. I don’t deserve her... Jonas and Vector don’t deserve this.” She felt the words rather than heard them as the Gree device reached the final phase.His tongue swiped over her other nipple as his voice formed in her head. 

Keeping silent, she attempted to word her thoughts as though she was speaking. Novea reached down and ran her fingers down his hard cock, gently stroking him as she felt cold anger wash through her at the mention of Jonas. “Theron, you need to tell me what’s going on. I can get you out of here if you are ready to come home.” 

Replying in kind, Theron continued to bite and suck gently on her breasts. “Don’t be angry with Jonas.. He only did what I told him was needed. Sometime soon I will have to make you do something you won’t want to do. I had to be sure you would do it.”

Shocked, she pulled his head up, looking him in the eyes. Pushing him down, she lowered her head to slowly lick from the base of his cock to the tip. “How could you do that? How could you make him do that to me? I told you what happened. You knew how I would feel.” She could feel his guilt and shame warring with the pleasure of her mouth enveloping him.

“I did it because I love you, just like he does. The same reason Vector agreed to it too.” Moaning, he panted as she moved up and down his shaft with her mouth. “The heralds of Zildrog are orchestrating everything, gathering forces, subverting people in the Alliance, the Republic, the Empire.” 

“The crazy people on the Old World of the Zakuulans?” Novea pulled off of him with a pop, gasping as he buried his face between her legs. The silence in the room was soon punctuated by Novea’s cries. The voices in their minds seemed to almost vibrate between them as he probed at her folds.

“They aren’t just there. They have people everywhere, and they want to throw everything into anarchy. The most powerful family of the Eight is currently under their control. There is a grand council meeting tomorrow night. I need you to be there. That is why I leaked my location to the Aristocra’s people.” 

Struggling to form words in her mind, she felt Theron push a finger into her. “You want us to take out one of the heads of the Eight families. In their own stronghold. During one of the few times they are all together, and all on guard more so than any other time.”

“I have a plan, I just need you to be there.” Adding a second finger to the first, he thrust them into her at a faster pace, nearly driving her to orgasm.

“Ancestors help us, I will be there. Will you come home with us after?” Novea asked silently, barely able to think.

“Not yet, but soon. I will send word to Jonas when it is time. I promise.”

“Jonas... I have betrayed him. I don’t think he will forgive me.” Novea felt near despair as she watched Theron pull her hands over her head. Pinning her wrists to the bed, he teased his cock at her slit, making her whimper in need even as she felt near tears.

“He doesn't believe you could love him if you were with me. Just love him and he will forgive you anything, just like you were beginning to forgive him for his betrayal.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were, mind link, remember?”

Pushing his way into her, they both nearly screamed at the rush of sensation. Their minds bound even more tightly together as he pulled nearly out, then thrust into her with a long, slow motion. She could feel her nails digging into his back. The hot, wet core he plunged into drove her wild as much as his thick cock that filled her. The fire built in both of them as he lost control, his hips pounding into her, his mouth on her neck. Losing themselves at the same instant, they were one for a hot, white shuddering moment. Laying there stunned, they curled up together on the bed, reluctant to move.

Finally, Novea pulled herself away, heading to his shower to clean, and put her disguise back in order.

“Well my dear, I will happily assist you in testing anything you want to bring me.” Theron grinned. “Come visit me again, soon?” 

“You can count on it.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So, who wants to come help capture Theron?” Novea placed several tiny devices on the table.

“Are those...?” Picking one of the devices off the table, Jonas nearly dropped it as it started pulsing with red light at his touch. 

“Fully synchronized tags, programmed for house Veshiir.” Novea grinned. “We will still have to be careful, disguise ourselves, spread out, but this will let you move about the compound fairly freely.”

“Do we actually have to have them implanted?” Torian asked, his distaste obvious.

“Yes.”

“What is this dirt all over them?” Vector asked, flaking a dark substance off with his finger.

“That would be blood.” Novea picked one up, polishing it lightly with the edge of her shirt.

Vector placed the device back on the table with a small shudder. “I take it you have a plan, my love?”

“There is a celebration tomorrow night. There will be more servants and entertainment there than usual. I will modify some holoprojectors as a disguise to get a few people past security. Once he is alone, I will lure him out of the party, Torian will secure our escape route. Jonas and Vector will help me get him out of the building.” 

“Can these be removed after the operation?” Lana asked, picking one up in fascination.

“Not without a large amount of risk. They are fused to a neck bone. If they aren’t implanted properly, they will set off alarms. Therefore, if anyone does not want to come, I will be more than willing to handle this myself.”

“There is no way in hell I am letting you go in there alone.” Jonas unbuttoned his collar, pulling his shirt down to expose his neck.

“Hold up there tiger.” Novea laughed gently. “Let’s at least do this in the medbay of the ship. Let me get the holoprojectors modified, and I will call you when I am ready.”

“Holoprojectors are supposed to be tamper-proof.” Saganu looked her penetratingly.

“It will take me about two hours.” Smirking, Novea picked up her bag and started heading towards the door.

 

Inserting herself onto the guest list had been the easiest part of the operation. She had managed to add her younger sister’s name when she had broken into the security center to steal the tags. Ceryia and she were similar enough that she could mimic her likeness with minimal disguise required. Council meetings were never held in private. It was rare that anything of import would be discussed. It was more an event to bring the clans together as one, to cement bonds, create new personal alliances. The crowd of people would be so large that the chances of running onto anyone who actually could tell the difference between herself and her sister was slim.

Novea wished she had the time to do more background research on the state of the Eight families. Risking another trip inside for that purpose would have been foolhardy, and the information would be impossible to obtain from the outside. 

Pulling on a loose fitting set of robes that would have been at home in her sister’s wardrobe, she swirled a long white cloak over her shoulders. A set of her old tools completed the ensemble. Several different poisons were hidden in her jewelry, garrote wire held her hair at the top of her head in the messy bun her sister had effected. Knives that would pass through most scanners were strategically placed in every article of her clothing, all coated with a paralyzing agent.

The heads of the families would be guarded by so many layers of security that it was virtually impossible to make an attempt on any of them. Everyone else had to fend for themselves. What good Theron thought she would do by attending, Novea had no idea. 

Walking back from the landing pad, she received several odd stares from the Aristocra’s people as she made her way to the building he had housed them in. 

“Ceryia?” Saganu gasped as she walked in the room.

“No, but I am glad my disguise worked so well. I didn’t realize you knew her.” Novea’s lips quirked as she swirled her cape in a traditional bow.

Walking around her, the Aristocra reached out a hand several times, only to pull it back. “I should have realized long ago... you are of house Veshiir.”

“I am of house Miurani now,” Novea stated.

“I was... involved with Ceryia for a time. Now I realize why I found her so fascinating. But this likeness is uncanny,” Saganu mused.

Jonas rose from where he was seated and put his arm around her shoulders, fixing Saganu with a pointed look. 

“Is everyone ready to go? Let’s see those holos.” Novea asked, watching as Torian rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

As the men pulled out their devices and flicked switches, she picked up a scanner and tested for emissions. None of the signals were strong enough to set off security. Seeing them all as Chiss felt odd. Novea pulled up the map on the main screen. “Good, stay to yourselves as much as possible. If anyone corners you, you are with Lady Ceryia of house Veshiir. If anyone does question you, call my holo and I will cover for you. I will find Theron and lure him to this entrance... Vector, Jonas, you will wait in this general area. Torian, you will make sure this exit stays clear, and alert everyone if something happens there. Lana, you will wait at the shuttle and and keep it ready for departure.” 

At their nods of agreement, she closed the display. “We head out in an hour, I will meet you at the Aristocra’s shuttle.

As the others left the room, Jonas and Vector stayed behind. Leaning into Jonas’s shoulder, Novea enjoyed the feeling of his arm around her, trying not to think of the fact she would have to tell them about Theron at the end of the evening.

“Talindra Veshiir, it is an honor to meet you.” Vector’s crooked smile belayed his formal tone. Walking over, he engulfed them in a hug.

“Welcome to the house, Vector Hyllus Veshiir, and Jonas Balkar Veshiir.” Novea grinned wickedly at the confusion on their faces. “The chips in your neck mark you as a member of the clan. They were activated and keyed with my blood. Technically Torian is a Veshiir too now.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that,” Jonas mused, a somewhat sick smile on his face. “From SIS agent to Chiss crime lord.”

“Don’t worry darling. Once this is over, I am planning on never coming back. I thought this chapter of my life was over. I planning on shutting it again as soon as I can.” Novea smiled softly, threading her fingers through his.

Jonas’s eyes searched her face as though memorizing it. “When tonight is over, we need to all sit down and have a long talk. There are so many things I need to say to you.”

“I agree.” Novea ran her fingers down his face, smiling as he turned to kiss her fingertips.

“I look forward to it as well.” Vector kissed their foreheads.

“Let’s get this over with.” Squaring her shoulders, Novea lead the way from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The grand chamber of the facility was like many Novea had seen before. Packed with thousands of people, it nearly dazzled the vision with its intricate gold and crystal decorations. The white stone floors were polished and spotless. A raised platform that spanned the length of the area held the heads of the Eight families in their opulent splendor.

Stopping a servant that held a tray of candied pastries, Novea carefully picked her sister’s favorite glazed confection and popped it into her mouth. She had danced with several eligible men, had several glasses of wine, and been nearly as bored as she had been back when it had been her duty to attend these events. 

At least Theron had been fairly easy to spot sitting next to Syndic Zenta. There were few people that weren’t Chiss in attendance. Looking over towards his table, Novea was surprised to see him heading straight towards her. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked, extending his hand to her.

“An outsider, how.. exciting.” Novea said in a breathless voice. Following him to the dancing stage, she carefully mimicked Ceryia’s grace. Her practical movements flowed with an effort she rarely put into simply walking across a room. 

“If I may be so bold, I have never seen a woman so lovely.” Theron smiled, leading her through the intricate steps of a zimmira as though he had been born to the nobility. As the dance brought them close, he pulled her a little tighter against him than was necessary, whispering in her ear, “Keyword Insomnalis. You will announce your identity, challenge, and defeat your younger brother Maliat to become head of house Veshiir."

“Command accepted.” Novea responded, shock pouring through her. No wonder Theron had convinced Jonas to try to program her. Even if she had hated her brother, becoming head of the house was right up there with destroying the galaxy in things she did not want to do.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as the dance pulled him back to a position across from her.

Glancing over at the platform she had both avoided and ignored, she could see Maliat sitting in the midst of guards and a couple of her other siblings. How had the succession even gotten down to them? How were they in the spot reserved for the first house? Could the balance of power truly shifted so radically in the years she had been gone? Clenching her jaw, she looked at Theron as he faced her in the final pose of the set. 

He didn’t know she had free will. She could refuse, lead him off to the extraction point where Jonas and Vector would be waiting. They could take him home... and waste all the effort, pain and suffering Theron had gone through to try to save everyone from the Heralds of Zildrog. There were still an unknown number of people brainwashed and controlled in all of the major factions. They still had no way to tell who had been conditioned, much less a cure for it. 

Steeling herself, Novea walked towards the stairs to the platform of the Eight. The red carpet that stretched before her looked like fresh blood. Novea felt the tingle of the several sets of scanners that probed her as she ascended. She tried to relax, smiling into the eyes of the guards, projecting her sister’s brash assurance. As she crossed the last few steps to the table, Novea reached up to her hair, removing the wire to allow it to fall into her natural cascade of curls.

Talindra Veshiir dropped her decorative white cape to the floor, staring at her siblings with the cold, dead gaze that had once been hers. “Maliat. I believe you are in my seat.”

Gaping a moment, he rose to his feet, quickly followed by Reigna and Jaaile. “You live,” Maliat breathed, fear twisting his features as he quickly looked to a cloaked man at the end of the table.

“The house is mine by birthright, by blood, and even more so, by deed. I challenge you, brother. Abdicate, or face me here and now.” Delivering the words without emotion, Talindra stared at him with eyes that promised death. 

“I can't.” Looking again at the hooded figure, he flinched as she took a step closer. “I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement, Tali. I have made the clan wealthy, powerful. I can give you anything you want. Everything around you could be yours. You could be my seneschal, your word would be law.”

Gesturing the guards that surrounded him to step back, she felt a grim satisfaction that they obeyed her order. She had known the pair since she was a child. They had been trained to serve the true heir and head of the house, which from the moment she had spoken, was her.

“Gina and Jaaile, do you have anything to say on the subject?” The words seemed to send a chill through both girls. 

“No, sister. You are the head of the house, our blades are yours.” Moving to stand a respectful step and a half behind her, they bowed their heads in traditional subservience. 

“Will you kill me now, sister? Your own flesh and blood?” Maliat looked desperately around for an ally, finding none.

“I already have.” A frigid smile graced her face as she folded her arms. 

As his body fell from the ornate seat, Talindra plucked a ring from his cooling finger and placed it on her own hand. As she looked up to meet the stares from the rest of the platform, she could almost feel the shock emanating from around the room. “Continue the feast, my guests,” she said without expression. 

As she made her way back down the stairs, her personal guards fell in behind her. The silent, deadly stalk she had once roamed similar halls with returned to her as though she had never left.

Coming upon the meeting place, she spotted Vector and Jonas staring at her with shocked expressions. 

“Disable your holos.” She instructed.

The men quickly complied. Vector’s face was questioning, while Jonas’s could have been carved from stone. 

“Bashir, Vedra, these are my husbands. Their commands are my own.” Talindra stated.

“Yes, my Lord.” The guards answered in unison.

“Come, my darlings, let us go advise everyone of our new positions. We will have much work ahead of us tomorrow, I’m afraid.”

“As you wish, my love.” Jonas answered with a courtly bow.

“Bashir, take Vedra and have the Seven officially informed of the change of leadership. Have Gina do it. Advise them that they should enjoy the evening. I shall not require your services until my return.”

“Yes my lord, it is good to have you back.” Bashir bowed deeply, a smile playing across his features as he and Vedra backed turned and left in a perfectly matched stride.

“What in the stars just happened? Where is Theron?” Vector placed a hand on her arm as she motioned them to come with her and headed for the door.

“I have claimed my rightful place as head of house Veshiir. Let us speak more when all of my advisors are gathered in a secure location.” As they reached their escape route, Novea signalled Torian to follow her. 

As they reached the shuttle, Lana looked up from the controls in concern. “I take it you were unable to capture the traitor?” 

“I saw an opportunity I was forced to take advantage of. The Eternal Alliance, and the Ascendency now have all of the resources of house Veshiir at its disposal.”

The shock on the faces surrounding her would have been comical if the situation hadn’t been so serious.

“You’re joking.” Lana stared at her in disbelief.

“I need you and Saganu to meet us at the main entrance of complex in the morning.”

“You’re going back?” Lana’s confusion deepened.

“As the head of the house it is expected. Will you accompany me, my loves?” 

“Of course, we will follow you anywhere.” Jonas put his hand on her arm.

“Lana, Torian, we will see you in the morning.”

Leading her men back into the complex, she headed back to the feast. Signaling her guards, she surveyed the room with an impassive gaze as whispers and fearful looks spread through the room. There was no sign of Theron, or Zenta. The robed figure that has sat at the table with her sisters had vanished as well. 

“My Lord?” Bashir appeared at her side.

“Is Kassiat in the complex?” Novea asked, stretching slightly as she ran her fingers down Vector’s arm possessively.

“Madam Kassiat was retired several years ago.”

“See that she is restored to rank and service immediately. I wish her to attend me in the morning.”

“Yes, my lord.” Bashir bowed.

“Vedra, please lead us to our new quarters.” 

“Yes, my lord. I took the liberty of having them cleansed and cleared while you attended to your affairs, my lord.” Vedra bowed deeply.

“Excellent work. Your attention to detail is appreciated.” Keeping her voice completely emotionless, she nodded.

“We live to serve, my lord.” The older woman lead the way through twists and turns to a palatial suite that took up the top floor of one of the buildings.

Walking into the room, she immediately accessed the console, verifying the security was set up as she had expected, and that the sound dampeners were engaged. Pulling her own scanner from the bag she had brought, she checked for any bugs. Finally satisfied that the suite was clear, she sighed in relief.

“Ok, we can talk now.” Relaxing, Novea pulled Jonas and Vector into an embrace.

“I don’t even know where to start.” Vector mused.

“Well, I do, you called me your husband?” Jonas caught her gaze. “Did you mean that, or was it just because of what was happening?”

“As much as I would love that, there is a discussion we should have first.” Novea looked away.

“I can’t know if you mean that. I don’t even know if you still love me. That’s it. I have had it with Theron’s plans and secrecy. I have done as he asked, and look where it has gotten us. I won’t play his games anymore.” Jonas backed away from them, walking over to lean against a wall.

Vector looked at Jonas with an agonized expression, then walked over to put an arm around the man. “I agree, my love. Let’s try to fix this. Novea, know that I supported Jonas in this one hundred percent. We did what we had to.” 

“You weren't supposed to tell her that!” Jonas said with fury, shaking Vector’s arm off. “She would have at least still had you to love.”

“I trust her.” Vector said simply.

“Keyword, Imsomnalis. Engage Thesh protocol.” Jonas nearly choked on the words.

Sighing, Novea sat on the arm of a low couch, draping her arms over the back as she faced them. “You don’t need to do that.”

“What?” 

“You did not program me, I programmed myself.” Novea stared at her hands, unable to meet their eyes.

“That isn’t possible. I watched you take the serum, I spent three days monitoring you.” Jonas crossed the room and pulled her off the couch, tilting her chin up to meet her eyes. “Did Theron order you to say that? Did he change your keyword? I will kill him.”

“No. He didn’t. Come on, I happen across a vial of IX serum that a professional team of spies somehow missed? Of course I considered the fact that it could be a trap. I still couldn't let someone else take the risk. I laid my own trap. A false vial of serum, then the real dose after you left. The week I was gone gave me plenty of time to program myself to not accept commands.”

“You must have hated me,” Jonas swallowed.

“I was furious. If you had tried to release me before yesterday, I wouldn't have been able to talk to you.” 

“What changed?” 

“I met with Theron yesterday. He told me everything.” Novea turned away. “I used a temporary mind link device and slept with him to get the information. I had to find out what was happening, and it was the only way to make sure the people he was working for wouldn't discover it.”

Jonas pulled her forcefully back to face him, his body shaking. “Do you love Theron?”

“Yes. Now ask me if I love you.”

Closing his eyes for a moment, he reached out to take her face in his hands, running his thumbs over her cheeks. “Do you love me?”

“With all of my heart.” Novea kissed Jonas passionately, pulling his body close to hers as tears ran down their cheeks.

“Then it all works out.” Vector wrapped his arms around them both.


	11. Chapter 11

“I never thought I would be openly entering this place.” 

The uncomfortable look on the Aristocra’s face would have been less amusing if he hadn’t admitted to his affair with her sister. As it was, Novea struggled to maintain her emotionless expression as she lead them to a secure conference room.

Novea waved her guards out of the room, and checked for any listening devices before waving everyone to their seats. 

“We have a unique opportunity here. I am now the head of house Veshiir. This gives me complete power over virtually every aspect of the way the clan is run.”

“So what you are saying is that the Ascendency government and the Eternal Alliance no longer have to worry about any assassination attempts from the largest of the Eight houses?” Saganu mused.

“You are thinking too small, my friend. I am also an adoptee of your house. Legally, that adoption still stands.” Novea smiled. “I am unsuited to lead the house. I have the alliance to run, and I no longer want to be the person I once was.” 

“I don’t believe I understand what you are getting at.” The Aristocra narrowed his eyes.

“A house merger with Miurani, leaving you as my Senechal, with an advisor who can help as you leverage those resources to aid the Ascendency.”

“You want me to convince my house to ally with the clan that supplies nearly all of the professional assassins in the Empire. Then you want me to lead that clan for you.”

“Yes. Obedience to the head of the clan is not just a phrase of respect in the Eight. If I told them to burn down the buildings and kill themselves, there would be Seven families tomorrow.” Novea flipped her hair back over her shoulder. 

“What I don’t understand, Commander, is how you ended up going in to pick up Theron, and walking out in charge of a criminal empire?” Lana rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

“I improvised. I had no idea when I walked in that room that my family had become so powerful, much less that my younger brother would have taken over. I saw an advantage, and I took it. Whatever Theron was working on with Zentra, this shifts the balance of power in our favor.”

“How did you get your brother to go along with this plan so quickly?” Saganu asked.

“I didn’t. Head of the clan goes to the oldest surviving direct descendant. If my younger brother was in charge, it was guaranteed that I would be supported taking leadership. But that is not important. What is important here is that we now have control of the worst of the criminal elements in the Ascendency, and the means to use it to strengthen the Eternal Alliance, and the Ascendency. Can any one of you argue that is a bad idea?”

“It sounds like a powerful arrangement, Commander. You have my support.” Lana smiled.

“I am guessing that the house alliance would be sealed with a marriage?” Saganu asked thoughtfully.

“That is the way it generally works.” 

The glare Jonas shot across the table at the Aristocra was almost palatable.

“I think I should look up Ceryia, see how she has been,” Saganu smiled gently. “I believe you have your hands full in that department.”

“Yes, she does.” Jonas muttered under his breath.

“I will have the paperwork to instate you as Seneschal drawn up immediately.” Novea smiled.

Vedra chose that moment to open the door. “The lady Kassiat, as you requested, my lord.”

The woman who strode through the door was thinner than Novea remembered her. Her long cyan braid was streaked with white. She still had the quiet, professional air that she had been known for.

“Kass.” 

“Talindra.” Giving her former student a hard look, she smiled. “You have changed.” 

“Time does that to everyone.” Novea gestured to a seat.

Kassiat settled stiffly into a chair. “So, what can I do for you?” 

“Do you remember when you tried to teach me that our family should be serving the Ascendency rather than the highest bidder?” 

“Yes, although I am surprised you remember it. At the time it seemed to be your least favorite subject.”

“How would you like to make that happen?” 

“I admit, this is not what I expected to hear from the woman I trained.” Kass’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “If you are serious, than all of my resources are at your disposal.”

“I understand my brother made some unusual allies to bring the house into such prominence.”

“Maliat was a sandworm. You have done the clan your largest service yet when you left him cooling on the floor. The slime that whispered in his ear ran off when you disposed of your brother.” The cold smile on the older woman’s face was satisfied. 

“I need information on who he worked for and where he went.” Novea drummed her fingers on the table.

“I thought you might. The web is at your service, my lord.” 

“Good, you will mostly be reporting to Aristocra Saganu. He is now my hand. You shall be my ears.” Novea gave the woman a warm smile.

Startled, Kassiat grinned widely. “You really have changed then. It is an honor to serve.”

“Would you help him get settled in? Also pull in Starv. Between you three, you should be able to replace my brother’s toadies with effective leadership for our new goals.”

“I will be pleased to assist, come with me Aristocra.”

Lana stood and nodded at Novea. “I will head back the offices and start seeing how we can leverage our new resources.”

“Vector, Jonas, would you stay a moment?” Novea stretched, pulling something out of one of her pockets.

“Of course my love.” Vector raised an eyebrow as Jonas nodded.

“You have put up with so much for me. I know things are likely to get harder before they get better. You will likely have to see a side of me I tried to bury, a person who I don’t want to be anymore.”

“You will always be my sweetheart. Even if I have to become a crime lord to keep you.” Jonas smiled softly.

“Well, just to make sure you don’t get cold feet.” Novea opened a small box, revealing a wedding ring that matched Vector’s plain silver band. “Will you marry us?”

Jonas’s face paled, then flushed, looking over at Vector for confirmation. “You’re serious?”

Vector walked over and kissed him tenderly. “Yes.”

“You’ll probably think this is crazy, kriff, I thought it was crazy when I did it, but..” Jonas fished in his front jacket pocket a moment, to pull out a small, wrapped package. “I bought this the day after our first date.” pulling a ring out of the box, he placed it on Novea’s finger. The blue stone sparkled with a fire that nearly looked as though it was shooting sparks into the air.

“I’m guessing that is a yes?” Novea kissed him, sliding the silver band onto his finger.

“Yes, but you should have waited until we were back on Odessan.” Jonas kissed her fiercely.

Slightly breathless, Novea grinned. “Oh? Why is that?”

“Because now we have to wait to celebrate.” Pulling Vector closer by the waistband, his hand slid inside as his teeth grazed Novea’s neck.

“I don’t see any reason why we should.” Vector breathed into Jonas’s ear.

“I do, I want to have you both at once, in our own bed.”

“You’re going to make us wait?” Novea asked with a laugh in her voice.

“Yes, but I am going to give you plenty of incentive to hurry home, sweetheart.” 

“Oh?” Novea gasped as Jonas slid his hand under her shirt and toyed with her nipple.

“Don’t move, either of you, and stay quiet.” Jonas pulled Vector’s pants open, releasing his half-hard cock. Turning Novea so that her back was pressed up against him, he slid her leather pants down, exposing the silky panties underneath before lowering them as well.

Vector groaned as he watched Jonas work Novea’s clit, making her writhe and press up against him. Taking Vector into his left hand, he started stroking him with the same rhythm he used on Novea. 

Novea bit her lip as she ground herself against him, knowing he was drawing it out. Desperately trying to keep control, she whispered, “Jonas...”

“Call me husband.” Jonas bit her lightly on the earlobe.

“Husband, please.” She whimpered, digging her nails into his arm as she worked to stay upright.

Jonas adjusted his grip on Vector’s cock, speeding his efforts until his fiancee moaned quietly, spurting onto Jonas’s fingers and arm. After a few more caressing strokes, Jonas released Vector, adjusting to thrust his cum laden fingers inside Novea, as his other hand worked her furiously. 

Novea bit her own arm, hard, trying not to scream. Shuddering around his fingers, she fell forward, barely catching herself on the conference table. Jonas’s arms came up around her, supporting her until she could regain her footing.

“So.. let’s go home, shall we?” Jonas said with a wicked smile, basking in the dazed looks from his two loves.


	12. Chapter 12

“Impeccable timing Commander, as usual.” Lokin smiled genially as he gestured her to take a seat. I believe we may have a solution to resolve the IX serum’s effects. I would like you to undergo the treatment immediately.”

“I am at your disposal, doctor. How long will this take?” 

“The treatment itself won’t take long. Monitoring you for side effects, and verifying the effectiveness will require at least a few days.” Lokin gestured for her to accompany him. 

“Let’s hope this works.” Following him to the medbay, she was surprised when he simply handed her a small, disposable cup. “What.. I just drink this?”

“Exactly. It isn’t the fastest method of dispersement, however, it will be the easiest to implement without attracting attention, as it can be diluted in a liquid. I also have an aerosol form available.” 

“Doctor Lokin, your resourcefulness and forethought never disappoint.” Novea smiled, quickly finishing off the dose.

“As I am sure you don’t desire to spend the next few days in the medbay, I have set up a portable monitor for you to keep with you, and of course, don’t neglect to advise me of any mental symptoms you encounter.”

“Is there anything specific I should watch for?” 

“Confusion, disorientation, excessive violence, possibly a craving for blood.” 

Novea raised an eyebrow. “Does this cure contain rakghoul DNA?”

“Let’s just hope it works.” Patting her on the shoulder, he ushered her out the door as a blinking light on his console captured his attention.

As she walked down towards the command center, Novea heard her holo chirp. 

“Hey sweetheart, can you meet me in our quarters?” 

“On my way, love.” Novea changed course, heading up the lift.

“Hey there beautiful, seal up behind you?” Jonas looked up from the console as she walked through the door.

A quick sequence of keys sealed the door and engaged the sound dampening shields. “What’s going on?”

“Your other spyboy sent a message.” Jonas pulled up a set of maps on the screen. 

“Wait, what?” 

“It appears to be somewhere on Zakuul. I am not familiar with that section, but if he follows his previous patterns, he will send another message with coordinates for a meeting soon.” 

Novea crossed her arms, looking at Jonas skeptically. “You were so jealous you couldn't see straight, and now you are calling him my spyboy.”

“Well wife, the worst happened. You two were once so close, I thought I would be attending your wedding. You and he finally gave into your desires, yet here I am, married to you.” 

“Of course. I love you.”

“Look, I know how seductive Theron can be. I thought that if you had him, you wouldn't want me.” Jonas shook his head. “Vector and I talked about it since we got back from Corero, several times. If it wasn't for Theron’s work, would probably be in dire straights. We wouldn't know about the IX serum. He faked attempts on your life multiple times, what would have happened if someone else had been assigned to it?”

“Probably a lot more bodies on their side.”

Novea’s face dropped expression, the dead look on her face sent a shiver through Jonas. He had seen it often since they had been dealing with house Veshiir, and it chilled him every time.

“Look, he loves you, you love him. Vector and I owe him. I am not saying it will all work out, or even that we’d be okay with it, but he and I are trying to keep an open mind.” 

“I don’t know what to say.” Novea walked over and kissed him tenderly. “Thank you, husband.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jonas pulled her against his side and pointed at the map. “So, any idea what this place is?” 

“Ugh, yes... I think I fought my way through this section several times during the fight against Arcann.”

“Anything look important, or familiar?”

“Not specifically, but this whole area was covered in the heralds of Zildrog. Since they are the ones stirring things up, we may be going in to extract Theron, or take them down. Hard to tell for now.” Novea ran her fingers through his hair.

“Any news from Doctor Lokin?” 

“I have a possible cure running through my veins as we speak. Just keep an eye out on me for any odd mutations.” Novea sighed.

“I do hope you’re not serious.” Jonas gave her a sidelong look.

“I hope not.” With a small laugh, Novea snuggled against his shoulder. “I love you, Jonas Hyllus.”

“I know.” He grinned and ducked.


	13. Chapter 13

Vector’s hand touched Novea’s on the console, startling her out of her introspection. “We have a meeting, my love. Jonas has some Intel that everyone needs to hear.” 

Novea followed Vector into the dim conference room. The faces that met her gaze sent a chill down her spine. Lana, Doctor Lokin, Ardun Kothe, and Jonas all were gathered around the central console. The room contained everyone that knew about the IX serum.

Jonas touched a few keys, and the console sprung to life. Novea knew the golden masked, robed figure immediately, even though nothing was visible that would betray his identity. Even the voice that came through the speakers had been altered. 

“If you have managed to find a solution for the IX serum, you need to implement it now. The chaos is set to start within the next couple of days. I am not sure exactly when. Hurry.”

“Well Commander, how are you feeling?” Lokin asked with a serious expression on his face. 

“I feel fine.” 

“What? Commander, tell me you didn’t,” Lana glared.

“Yes, I did, and the cure is effective.” Novea met her glare unflinchingly. “This isn’t the time to argue about it. How long will it take to process enough of the antidote to treat our people?”

“I already have created a large stockpile of the remedy, and have enough not just for our people, but the Republic and Imperial forces as well, should you so desire.”

“How do you do it, Lokin?” Jonas asked, shaking his head in amazement.

“Being prepared for anything is a requirement to be a Fixer.” 

“How are we going to get it distributed to everyone quickly enough to prevent the enemy’s plans, as well as not cause a panic?” Vector’s voice sounded worried as he looked around the room. “There is no way we can use diplomatic relations to convince the Republic and the Empire in time.”

“I have liquid and airborne based versions available,” Lokin advised.

“I can have our agents distribute it to our people.” Ardun noted, smiling at Lana’s nod of agreement.

“But what about the Republic and the Empire?” Vector asked insistently. 

“Infiltration.” Novea tapped her fingers on the console. “We will use the resources of house Veshiir to work with Sith Intelligence, as well as the SIS to distribute it.” 

“How are they going to convince them to cooperate?”

“I will send Kass and Starv to personally see to it. There is no question it will be done.” The cold smile on Novea’s face was a promise.

“Well, that sounds like a plan. Let’s get on it.” Lana lead Ardun and Lokin from the room as Novea started setting up a secure channel. 

“Before you do that darling, there was one other part to the message.” Jonas sighed and placed his hands on Novea’s shoulders. “Theron is ready for extraction. He gave me the time and coordinates, however he wants you to come alone.”

“Well, that is probably the best use of our resources. You and Vector share my authority with the clan, so I will need you to keep in touch with Saganu, Starv, and Kass, should they need any backup.”

“You had better come home safely.” Jonas wrapped her in a hug as Vector nodded in agreement.

“Oh I will.. any cultists I run into on the other hand...” Novea grinned wickedly.

 

Novea wound her way through the streets of the old world in a wandering, aimless stroll. The holoprojector she wore had settled a full mask of humanity over her features, and the intricate layers of clothing she wore could have belonged to any of the native Zakuulans that lined the streets. She was glad for their warmth as she tucked her fingers in the pockets, trying to ignore the bite in the air. 

The maps Theron had provided had once again proved invaluable as she climbed over a rubble pile. The maze of broken and abandoned buildings in the area all shared a similar architecture. Trying to find the correct one would have been extremely difficult with the lack of signage in these parts.

Entering the building through a side door, Novea slowly made her way down the darkened hallways. Three to the left.. up one flight of stairs. There, the room that had been marked for her. Drawing her blaster, Novea carefully approached the room, easing open the door to find Theron sitting at a table. He was still wearing a robe, and a golden mask dangled from the fingers of his right hand. 

Theron silently stood and crossed the room, pulling her into his arms. His lips sought hers in a passionate kiss, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Finally backing away, he blinked back tears. “We have one more thing to take care of before I can leave.” 

Leaning into his shoulder for a moment, Novea snuggled into his neck. “Oh?”

“Keyword Insomnialis, you will follow my orders unquestioningly for the next hour. When that hour is over, you will engage Thesh protocol and you will no longer accept commands from anyone, closing the interface permanently.”

Stiffening, Novea masked her reaction. “Command accepted.”

Leading her up another set of stairs, he shoved open a large door, revealing a room filled with dark wooden furniture and the soft gleam of gold everywhere. A statue of Zildrog dominated one wall. Robed and masked forms were littered around the room. A quick count revealed that there were thirty two people other than herself and Theron. One of the forms approached them as she followed Theron to a spot against the wall.

The man lowered his mask, revealing Syndic Zenta’s leering features. “I see you brought our new recruit.” 

“Turn off your holoprojector, my darling.” Theron stroked her cheek.

Quickly following his instructions, Novea flicked a finger against the band on her wrist, revealing her face.

“Talindra. Well done Shan. You have brought us the most ruthless assassin in the Ascendency, as well as a fit leader for our forces, all out of love for your cock.” Smirking, he continued. “Did you know she killed my family? Of course it cost me half of a small fortune, but she is worth it, isn’t she?”

As her gaze went cold, Novea felt herself slipping into an old mindset. These weren't people, they were the targets.

Theron spoke quietly. “I have been waiting on this day for months. The leaders of the Order are all in this room. Darling, kill everyone that isn’t the two of us.”

Talindra sprang into motion, driving a knife a precise six inches into Zenta’s chest before flipping and throwing it into the throat of the next nearest cultist. 

Rolling under a bolt of force, she drew a blaster and took out three more cultists in short order. A series of blaster shots from behind her thinned out the crowd even further as she made short work of most of the remaining cultists.

A familiar voice rose over the shrieks and screams of the dying. “Tali please, stop!” 

Turning to face the robed figure, Talindra watched as it tore off the mask, revealing Gina’s face. In reply, another flung dagger entered the woman’s throat, sending her to the ground in a pile of robes. Ignoring the odd, distant pain that shot through her, she continued fighting until there was no one standing against her.

As she walked around to finish off any survivors, Talindra collected her assorted knives from the bodies before finally turning to face Theron. The dead, emotionless haze fled as Novea saw tears running down his cheeks.

“it’s finally over...I am so sorry.” walking over to engulf her in his arms, he buried his face in her hair.

“What for?” 

“You always told me you didn’t want to be the person you used to be on Csilla.. and look what I have done to you. Look what I have turned you into.” Choking on the words, Theron struggled to continue. “Keyword Insomnialis, accept no further commands, and shut down the interface.”

“No.” Staring up into his eyes, she kissed him softly.

“What?”

“I can’t do that because I was never programmed to obey that keyword.”

“You... What?”

“I programmed myself. Even if I hadn’t, Lokin came up with a cure, and it is being distributed as we speak. So, let’s go home, Theron.” 

“I can’t" Holding her even tighter, he seemed to fight to get the words out. “I can’t go back to watching you with other people. It is better if I go off on my own. There are more cultists out there, though this will have crippled them greatly. I will keep fighting for you.”

“Jonas and Vector are willing to try to work something out. Theron, The Alliance needs you, more than that, I need you. Come home.” Novea ran her hands down his back, breathing in his scent.

“On one condition.” Theron whispered, kissing her neck.“Only if you promise to try to put this all behind you, including having to be Talindra.”

“Deal, but I am keeping your jacket.”

“Hey, wait a minute...” 

Laughing, Novea lead him out of the building towards her ship.

\------

Epilogue

The head of the CIS stared pensively out over the lavender fields that stretched below her bedroom window. Putting a hand on her lower back, she stretched slightly trying to ease the discomfort her massively expanded waistline was causing her.

It had been a week full of emergencies, crisis, and treachery, and it was only Tuesday. There hadn’t been an hour where she hadn’t been pulled away by something. Novea was already beginning to regret the move back to Csilla. 

A sharp rap on her door was followed by the sound of small feet running across the wooden floor.

“Mama, Papa Vector says that Grandpa Ardun is here!”

“Alright Satele, I am coming. Go fetch Papa Theron and Papa Jonas, and have them meet us in the entry.” Novea walked gently down the stairs of the villa. 

As her family looked up at her from the bottom of the stairwell, she smiled. This was the kind of interruption she didn’t mind.


End file.
